The fuel quantity that is delivered to an internal combustion engine, and the timing for the delivery fuel, may be determined by a controller. The controller, i.e., a software program executing within the controller, will determine the time and amount of fuel to be delivered to each injector. The controller then sends the fuel command to the solenoid associated with the appropriate fuel injector and the fuel is delivered. In typical fuel systems, the start of injection for each injector is the same. However, due to variances between each fuel injector, the same start of injection command does not result in the injection beginning at the same time. In addition, the correlation between the start of injection and the desired crank angle position may not be the same for each injector. Therefore the placement of the injection event, or start of injection, at a prescribed crank angle position, such as top dead center, is inaccurate.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.